Coming Out For Christmas
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Humphrey and Aaron try to find out what happened to their friends...
1. Resistance Is Futile

Humphrey woke up with a yawn. He looked around and saw that he was in his den. His eyes widened as he had panic on his face.

"That's strange?" He asked. "I couldn't sworn…" He eventually got up and started to walk outside. It was sunny and he saw everyone doing their own business.

"Huh? I guess that whole thing was a dream." He said mentally. He then heard a yawn come from behind him. It was Kate.

"Morning." Humphrey smiled. He was happy it was a dream. He couldn't bear losing Kate.

"How are you feeling?" Humphrey asked. He noticed she didn't answer and she never looked up at him. She apparently was looking down as she was walking slowly to him.

"Are you alright, Kate?" he asked worried. As she came to a stop, she stood about a foot away. Now Humphrey was scared. Kate then looked up quickly and Humphrey gasped in surprise.

Her eyes were blood red! He backed away a little. He didn't know what was going on. But the he heard a loud slam of metal behind him.

Steel bars lined up like a jail cell blocked the entrance. He then turned back to Kate who looked like a zombie.

She then spoke in a chilling voice. "Resistance is futile." Humphrey noticed that this wasn't Kate at all. It was some sort of demonic creature.

"Obey, obey. You must obey." She said lowly. "Don't stop now, don't be that way."

Humphrey then backed up against the bars as she came closer. He then looked down and saw a rock. He picked it up and threw it at Kate which caused her to fall down.

"Oh my God! That was close." He sighed as he tried to break open the bars but suddenly felt a cool chill behind him. When he looked back, Kate was standing up with two exact version of herself!

"What the…"

"Obey, obey." The trio of Kate's spoke.

Humphrey then took another rock and bashed open the bars. He managed to slip through and run away.

"Someone help!" He cried. But everyone seemed to ignore him. He then made his way to Aaron's den. He wasn't there of course, but his experiments were.

"Maybe something can help me here." He thought. He noticed a large scythe that lay on the make-shift table. He rubbed his paw on it.

"Obey, obey." Humphrey heard. He froze then turned to see the trio standing at the entrance.

"Get away!" Humphrey exclaimed. He then picked up the scythe and swung it at them, not knowing that he actually sliced their heads off.

"Oh, my God." Humphrey said disgusted as he turned away from the disembodied head.

"Obey, obey." He heard again. He turned back to see six Kate's now!

"What?" He asked. He then looked at the scythe and swung it again, this time, cutting off their heads on purpose. As the six heads flew in the air, they started to chant.

"Obey, obey. Do as I say." Then suddenly, the heads grew new bodies instantly. As the bodies fell to their feet's, the headless ones then grew new heads. Now there were 12 Kate's!

They started chanting again. "Bring us cookies, make my bed. Let's play soccer with your head." The duplicates were also taking off their heads and those heads were growing bodies and the headless ones were growing heads. This kept happening for a while.

Humphrey backed away as he swung the scythe around, but he was too late as the duplicates jumped him. Humphrey screamed, but noticed something.

He wasn't being torn apart. He was actually in a cage. The cage was on a truck which was being driven somewhere. It was cold and snowing.

"What?" He asked. He then noticed Aaron in the cage with him.

"This was a dream?" He asked. He then looked at Aaron and tried to wake him up.

"I hope he wakes up."


	2. BRAINS!

Aaron woke up with a yawn. He saw that he was in his den.

"How am I here?" He asked. "Wasn't I with Humphrey?" He looked around to see that he was alone.

"I guess it was a dream. Well, time to find Hutch." He then started to walk out.

But he noticed something strange. The sky was black with green lining.

"What is going on with Mother Nature? Is she on her period?" He joked. He then looked down in boredom.

"Damn, I'm bored." He then saw a glowing star in the sky.

"Oh, mighty star. I wish there was something I could do right now." Then suddenly, the star shown brightly and moved from its stop. Aaron stood there in awe as it crashed down to the ground not too far from there.

Aaron the sprinted and saw green light emanating from the trees and bushes. He also heard weird music as he got closer. He peeked behind a bush and saw a crater in the ground and everything around it was barren because of the crash.

The green light Aaron saw came from the crater and he walked up to it. Green matter surrounded the meteor and then he heard a voice.

"_Well hello there little boy. Don't be shy." _As it said that it grabbed Aaron closer to it.

"_Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy. Don't be frightened by the look in my eye."_ An eye then emerged from the rock.

"_I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky."_ It then started to search Aaron's head, trying to look for something.

"Oh, are you trying to kill me?" He joked. The meteor couldn't find what he was looking for. He then started to explain why he came.

"_Well, I'm just shy and scared in this place_

_I'm just a fish outta water from outer space_

_You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained_

_So why don't you be a pal..._

_And bring me some BRAINS!"_

Aaron apparently wasn't afraid of this singing meteor. At least he had fun. "Don't worry new buddy. I'll get you all sort of brains. But where do I get them?" He asked and the rock replied.

"_Go down to your neighbor's place_. _See the dull expression on his face."_ He was obviously talking about his neighbor, Garth.

"_You'd be doing him a favor if you brought him to me. He ain't using his brain he's just watching TV!"_ He quickly brought Garth back to the meteor. It then took some green matter and made a make-shift tentacle which dug into Garth's head, removing his brain. Garth's eyes turned a dead green. Aaron stood there unphased. He thought this was a fun game. Oh, how wrong was he.

"_Go down to the wolf, Tony_. _He hasn't had a thought since '43._

_His brain is the portrait of atrophy._ _He ain't using it; why not give it to me?"_ Aaron had gotten Tony from his den and brought him back. The meteor then robbed him of his brain, too.

"_BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie! I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified._

_Sure they might think it's deranged,_

_But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brain." _The meteor then took a part of its matter and made it into a zoot suit for Aaron. Aaron wore it proudly.

"_BRAINS, BRAINS, its okay. It's not a matter if it isn't gray,_

_And if at first they think it's strange,_

_They won't think twice if they don't have a brain!"_ Aaron then walked away to the western pack, wearing a green mattered zoot suit, for more wolves. He came back with two. As he did that, the meteor began to sing again.

"_Go down to the Wonton shop. My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop. _

_I suck the noodle right out of their heads and half an hours later, I'm hungry again!"_ The meteor took the two poor wolves brains out of their heads as the meteor began to grow bigger.

"_Creep into the donut stop. Sneak in tip-toe past the cop."_ It was obviously talking about the wolves on guard duty. Aaron snuck past them to get to a white wolf named Lilly.

"_Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea and any other sweetbreads you happen to see."_ Aaron took Lilly to the rock which took her brain. The two wolves on duty noticed something odd and they followed Aaron.

"_BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie! I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified._

_Sure they might think it's deranged_

_But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brain."_ The two wolves then saw the meteor and the wolves with green eyes.

"_BRAINS, BRAINS, its okay. It's not a matter if it isn't gray,_

_And if at first they think it's strange,_

_They won't think twice if they don't have a brain!" _As it was singing, the wolves tried to attack it, but were side-tracked when the meteor took their brains. They then stopped in their tracks as their eyes turned green. The rock began to sing again as Aaron brought in more wolves, all of which had their brains removed.

He got wolves from all territories as the meteor got bigger with each brain.

"_Brains, Brains, I love 'em, I need 'em..._

_My tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em._

_Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones,_

_They're so delectable, especially the small ones._

_No time to cook 'em in a skillet._

_My belly's rumbling', I got a need to fill it._

_I don't fry 'em; the heat will only shrink 'em,_

_I'll just grab myself a straw and I drink 'em!"_ Aaron had just given the meteor the last wolf that had its brains removed. The rock was there engorged as it ingested all of those brains.

"_You've been swell to go around and bring me every single brain in town_

_But with all these brains, I can't help but think that there isn't one left out there to drink."_ Aaron thought for a second and knew who he was talking about. He forgot Humphrey!

"_Now fess up boy, come on, Heck! Is there someone that you're trying to protect?_

_Bring him down here to meet his end and I promise I'll be your bestest friend."_ Aaron then strutted away to Humphrey who was already there. He stopped Aaron in his tracks and he had a serious face on.

"_BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie. I'll eat his brain 'til he's zombified._

_Sure he might think it's deranged_

_But he won't give it a thought after I've eaten his brain._

_BRAINS, BRAINS, its okay. It's not a matter if it isn't gray,_

_And if at first he thinks it's strange,_

_He won't think twice if he don't have a brain!_

_BRAINS... Bring me his Brain...BRING ME HIS BRAIN! _

_Mwahahahahaaaa!"_ The meteor stopped the singing.

"Okay, what in the two long chapters of Billy and Mandy references is going…?" Humphrey stopped as the meteor then took Humphrey's brain. Aaron stood there waiting. The meteor then wrapped a tentacle around Aaron's throat and choked him.

"I thought we were friends?!" He gasped. Aaron then woke up in a cage with Humphrey trying to wake him up.


	3. A Midsummer's Nightmare

"Where are we?" Aaron asked as he rubbed his head.

"We are in some sort of cage." Humphrey replied. They were indeed in a cage. The cage itself was on a truck that was being delivered to God knows where. It is apparently in the artic since the terrain was slushy and it snowed.

"I hope we go somewhere nice." Aaron stared. Humphrey glared.

"We're in a cage. How can it be nice?" Aaron shrugged.

"Maybe we're going to the zoo. Just like Alex the Lion." Suddenly, the truck hit a bump and the two were slammed to the top of the ceiling.

"Ow!" Humphrey moaned as Aaron held his head. "These people don't know how to drive, though." Aaron then looked down and saw his paw was in a fist.

"Why is my paw a fist?" He asked.

"Oh, you made a joke about blowfish." Humphrey explained. Aaron thought and remembered.

"Ah, yes. Bump it!" Aaron said as he held it in front of Humphrey who shook his head.

"Not… not now." He replied, leaving Aaron still holding up his fist.

"I just hope someone will fist bump me where we're going." Aaron sighed.

The truck then came to a halt as they heard the door close. The saw what appeared to be a human, but it was skinny with what looked like vines as its clothes and two wings. It took the cage as it flew into the sky. Now the two were worried.

"Whoa! We're airborne!" Humphrey exclaimed. The human then stopped and landed on a platform. In front of them was a big tree-house-like building that more of these flying humans were.

It wasn't snowing anymore! It was calm and cool. But the weird thing is the building. Some went in and some came out.

The two went inside and saw what looked like a reception hall. Chairs and pictures on the left and a water fountain and bathroom on the right. In the middle was a female that was behind a desk that said 'Receptionist'.

"I got two that didn't get dusted." The one that carried the cage said. The receptionist gasped as she picked up a phone.

"Hello, Robin. We got two un-dustables."

"Un-dustables?" Aaron asked. An alarm was sound when two huge humans with the same vine and wing get-up barged in and snatched the cage. The two then flew the cage down a hallway which they then threw the cage in a dark room.

Humphrey and Aaron burst out of the cage as it hit the ground. They both got up moaning.

"A simple placement would do!" Aaron yelled.

"Where are we?" Humphrey said as he shook his fur.

"You are in Wonderland." A voice popped up.

"W-who are y-you?" Aaron asked. The lights then flickered on as it revealed a simple office.

Brown-ish color with a bathroom, desk, water fountain, and window which had a view of a strange land.

"What is this?" Humphrey asked.

"Who wants to know?" The same voice said. Out of the blue came a human who was bald but had a beard. He was covered in the vines they saw before and had two horns on his head.

"Are you a monster?" Aaron asked. "Because I know every monster and how to defeat them."

"I am no threatening monster, simply a trickster. A mere trickster."

"Is this all a trick?"

"Why, heavens no! I wouldn't do this sort of trick." The fairy said.

"Wait, wait, wait? Who are you?" Aaron asked.

"I am Robin Goodfellow. I come and go in peoples lives as I please. But, do call me Puck, as everyone does."

"Alright, Puck, what is your deal? Why did you kidnap us?" Humphrey asked in a serious tone.

"If you allow me, I shall show." He then led them towards a door.

"I hope this pecker is going somewhere with this." Aaron scoffed.

"I hope I get Kate back." Humphrey sighed.


	4. Humphrey and The Beanstalk

Robin had taken the two wolves down the forest-like path. It did look like Wonderland. Humphrey and Aaron were scared for what will happen next.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Humphrey asked.

"I know that you're going to bump my fist." Aaron grinned as he shook his fist in front of him.

"I am not going to do that!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"We're here." Robin said gleefully. The two then started up and their jaws dropped.

They saw a big desert with mountains in the background. There were blue skies and a couple of clouds. This is what they abducted for?!

"This is what we abducted for?!" Humphrey exclaimed. He, nor Aaron couldn't understand.

"Why no!" Robin chuckled. "This is where we go to the castle."

"If it's the sandcastle, then count me out." Aaron said.

"Just follow." And they both did.

They went thought the barren grounds and occasionally burning their paws with the hot cracks in the ground. Would this trip get any weirder? They then saw Robin pill out a piece of paper and write something down. He mumbled to himself.

"Right here!" He yelled as he threw his pen to the sand in front of the two wolves. He then kneeled down and dug a small hole. He then pulled something out of his pocket. It seemed to glowed a greenish color.

"Plant these." He ordered Humphrey as he placed them in his paws.

"Are these beans?" He asked.

"Yes they are. Magic beans. The same used in 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. Now, plant."

"I thought that was a story." Aaron asked.

"No, it's real."

Humphrey looked at them in confusion. He then planted it and covered it with sand.

"Look up." Robin said. The looked up and saw some weird clouds forming.

"What's that?" Aaron asked. Before he could get an answer, fierce winds blew the trio around and rain dropped on the planted seed.

The winds and rain stopped and in an instant, a small, insignificant stem grew from the ground with a weak, floppy branch. The trio got up and saw this.

"What? This isn't supposed to happen." Robin cried.

"What?!" Humphrey exclaimed as he shook his fur.

"I knew it. I am a failure in this very kingdom." He then started to cry. "I can't help these unfortunate wolves. I knew it!" He then started to sob.

Humphrey and Aaron felt bad for Robin. He just wanted to help them as best as he could. They just had to help him.

"Look, you are not a failure." Humphrey said. "You are a great fairy. Maybe even the best."

Robin wiped a tear. "Do you mean that? Because the King said if I screw this up, I would have to go back to doing the weather."

"It can't be that bad." Aaron said.

"They made me call tropical storm Hector, when it was raining cats and dog, a 'Furricane'."

"Hey Robin." Humphrey smiled. He looked at him. "Rock me like a Furricane." Robin gave a slight chuckle.

"That's pretty good." He then gave him a fist bump.

"Mean." Aaron said bluntly. Humphrey rolled his eyes. "Look Robin. I have slept with a lot of women, whom afterwards stormed off. And sometimes, they pick up the phone, and we'd hook up. And we were finished; I could see that look in their face that you are giving me right now. If you can see that look… actually, you can. It's WWW…"

"Aaron!" Humphrey retorted.

"Sorry." He apologized. He then looked up and saw Humphrey's face. "That's the look!"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Now this maybe a way in to wherever we're going. I've read that plants have feelings. So say something nice Aaron."

"Fine." He then went over to the small plant and bent down. "Hey, little guy…"

BOOM! The plant then grew into a huge vine-ish stalk that took the trio up in the sky. They all yelled as they were pulled up in the sky.

This went on for a few seconds until they finally stopped. The three were and huge leaves and trying to regain balance.

"Whoa." Aaron groaned. He then fell off the leaf into the clouds. Humphrey and Robin shouted in surprise as he fell.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"I can't see him." Humphrey said. They then saw Aaron pop from the clouds and pretending to swim in them.

"You guys have to try this! It's awesome!" He said in a high pitched voice.

The two then jumped in and they didn't fall through the clouds! It was amazing.

"This is great!" Humphrey said in a high pitched voice.

"You sound weird." Aaron laughed.

"You too!"

"It's the air pressure." Robin also spoke in a high pitch voice. He then looked up. "Look!" He pointed to a mountain up in the clouds. It seemed to be the North Pole. There were candy canes and lights decorated everywhere.

"That's where we go." Robin said as they made their way through the clouds.


	5. Coming Out For Christmas

The gang walked towards a narrow road in the snow. The trio came upon a sign that said "Workshop".

"We're here." Robin said. They came to the door of this wooden cabin. It looked small, but it was bigger on the inside. Humphrey and Aaron stood there in awe as Robin knocked on the door.

"So, we just go in?" Aaron asked in a normal voice.

"Hey, your voice changed back!" Humphrey exclaimed as his too changed as well.

"The air pressure in here is normal." Robin informed him. Then a small window opened from the side of the doors. A short man with an army suit spoke.

"Who dares knock on the door of… oh it's you." He said in a deadpan voice. He of course said that to Robin.

"Do not shun us. I have the wolves you seek." He pointed to Humphrey and Aaron and the short man gasped.

"Hey, what's up?" Aaron smiled.

"Of course! Come on in." He went back in the window and the wooden doors opened. The man stood there as they started to follow him.

Humphrey and Aaron looked up in awe. In was much more majestic then the outside. There was a red and gold trim carpet with drapes to match. Stone pillars craved from marble.

A few Christmas trees here and there and a few little people in colorful outfits roamed the halls. It was beautiful.

"So, what are we getting?" Humphrey asked. The short man started to explain.

"You guys are attending…" The short man was interrupted when Robin shushed him.

"I haven't told them yet." He informed him.

"Oh, sorry." Humphrey and Aaron exchanged confused looks. They continued down the hallway where they came across a door. The short man unlocked it and opened it.

"Good luck." He said before leaving. This made the two wolves shiver. Good luck?

The three went inside the room which was dark.

"Where is the light switch?" Aaron asked. Before anyone could answer, the lights flickered on and a crowd of people cheered.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Humphrey jumped back in surprise. The two wolves looked around to see a group of wolves looking at them.

"Nice of you to finally come to the party. Ho-Ho-Ho!" A voice popped up. It was Santa!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?" Aaron asked in confusion.

"Kate?!" Humphrey exclaimed. He did indeed saw Kate with Garth, Hutch, Lilly, Stacy, Eve, and Tony.

"Perhaps I should explain." Robin interrupted. "You see, it happened yesterday…"

~Flashback~

"_My son; many people have wondered what my stance on orientation is. So, I just want to state for the fact what my true opinion is. You see…" _

_Before he could finish, his body turned into a white dust that evaporated. This left a confused group of wolves. _

_As everyone else started to vanish and turn into dust, Humphrey and Aaron were the only ones who were left. But what they didn't know is what did it._

"_What's happing?!" Humphrey exclaimed. Good question. And here's the answer. Multiple fairies roamed Jasper. They were part of the party and they wanted the wolves to come. This was the only way how._

_So as they saw Humphrey and Aaron come out of a cave, they knocked them out and had them sent to Robin._

_While this was happening, Santa explained to everyone that they were sent here and boy, were they angry. But they didn't stay mad forever. They realized it was for a better good. And so I personally took you three to wonderland to make it to the party._

~End~

"Wow." Humphrey said awestricken. "That's confusing but nice at the same time."

"Yeah." Aaron agreed.

"I guess we can get with the party?" Garth asked with a smile.

"Sure." Jesus said. They group then dispersed in the room while Humphrey went to Kate and Aaron to Hutch.

"Oh, I thought something happened to you." Aaron said to Hutch.

"We're great!" A voice popped up. It was their son Saul. "Thanks for finally coming out for Christmas." Humphrey walked over to Kate and started to tear.

"I thought I lost you." Humphrey said to Kate as he nuzzled her. "Hey, Aaron." Humphrey spoke again. Aaron glanced at him.

"Thanks for being with me through this adventure. You're a great friend." Humphrey then fist bumped Aaron's paw. Aaron gasped in shock.

"Oh thank you Humphrey!" He put down his tired arm and laughed.

"This has been a crazy adventure." Aaron said as he rubbed his arm. Everything seemed to be normal again… for now.


	6. Extra! Extra! Extra!

Scene goes from black to Jasper Park a young author is standing in the middle with many characters.

Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, Lilly, Garth, Tony, Eve, Stacy, and Aaron are in the front.

Monty C. Moneytails, The Slenderman, Sharon, Derek, Simone, James, and Elizabeth are standing on the left of the author.

The Rake, Saul, Santa Claus, the Alien King, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones, Damien (as a vampire), Solomon, Jesus, and Jacob stand on the right. The author then speaks.

"Hi, I'm 'A Wolf's Worst Nightmare'. I would like to thank all off the people that were able to read my stories and either liked it or commented on it."

"Because as you know, without any comments, this poor author would die." Aaron added. The author shushed him.

"I won't die from lack of comments." He then thought for a moment. "Actually, I die a bit inside. If there's anyone out there that frequently comments or commented on my stories before, please spread the word about my stories."

"Or else, we'll die!" Humphrey joked.

"I'm pretty sure we'll still be alive." Kate said giggling. The author then cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Go ahead." Humphrey said.

"Thank you." The boy then looked at his viewers. "Now, I don't normally write more than 5 chapters, but since it's almost 2013, I'll make an exception for 6 chapters."

"Will it be only for this story?" Tony asked as he raised his paw.

"Actually, next season, I'll write an extra chapter for 'Hear today, Gone Tomorrow'. It will just be a thank you to another author." He then stopped himself. "Damn, I forgot! I'm not supposed to tell you about next season."

"Ho, Ho, Ho. I hope you don't forget the year in review." Santa said as he shook his belly.

"Of course. Since 2012 is coming to a close, I would like everyone to remember what we achieved over the year." The boy said with a smile.

"You mean like the 2012 Summer Olympics?" Derek asked.

"Of course! Who could forget that?!" The boy said. "We would like to thank the Queen and all of England for the heart filled torch run and the many hilarious skits they did at the begging before the Olympics started."

"Ah! Fire… I hate light." Damien said as he looked to his right and licked his lips at the sight of Solomon who looked at him in a frighten look.

"And do you remember the Hunger Games?" Dr. Jack asked.

"Oh, with Katniss?" Mr. Jones asked Dr. Jack nodded.

"But the best of all is the many great songs we've heard over the year." Simone said smiling.

"Oppan Gangnam Style!" Hutch exclaimed as he tried to do the horse dancing.

"That song is song annoying…" Garth said as he covered his ears.

"Eh, sexy lady!" Aaron sang with Hutch. "Op, Op, Op, Oppan Gangnam Style!" Aaron joined in with Hutch's horse dancing.

"Anyway…" The boy tried to continue.

"Oh! Don't fore get that other great song!" Lilly said excitedly. "I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell."

"Where you think you going baby?!" Sharon joined in. Now both Lilly and Sharon were singing.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe!" The two girls laughed.

"Back to the topic…" The boy said. "I'm running low on imagination for this chapter."

"Okay." The gang said as they calmed down. "Anyway, I would like to give thanks to many people this year. That's including Obama who just won 4 more years."

"And that video of Obama singing 'Call Me Maybe'." The Alien King said.

"Right. And we would like to thank Mitt Romney for endorsing Big Bird. Because, you know, he likes PBS, but loves Big Bird."

"And we would like to thank that daredevil who risked his life to do the longest free-fall jump." Tony said.

"And we would like to thank PewDiePie for helping our boy here become an official bro." Aaron said as he patted the author on the back.

"You guys…" The boy blushed a bit. "I mean, he did help me notice that you can't trust statues or barrels. And I know that teleporting naked guys can scare the shit out of you."

"Ho, Ho, Ho! And don't forget your other accounts." Santa reminded the author.

"Oh, right! I would like to tell everyone about my other FanFiction account called 'Ghosthutner666'. It has better stories that the ones I've wrote."

"And also, he wants to inform everyone about his YouTube show called 'A Grimm's Life'." The Alien King added.

"I will make when I get a better computer." The boy said. "It's a flash animated show that involves a 13 year old girl who can conjure up monsters and other paranormal creatures with her mind."

"Sounds good." Damien said as he sucked his fangs.

"Can someone get this guy away from me?" Solomon asked as he steeped away from him.

"Anyway, before I conclude this chapter, I would like to take a moment to remember those victims of Hurricane Sandy and those students and families who were involved in the mass shooting at Sandy Hook."

"And those involved in the Batman shooting." Stacy added.

"Of course. Let's just reflect on this for a bit." Everyone then remained silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We are deeply sorry for those involved in the Hurricane and those two mass shootings. May God be with the families and with the strangers and children. Say it with me gang!"

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Everyone said as the screen then faded to black.


End file.
